The Darkest Dragon Slayer
by Naruto Uzu-Neel Dragneel
Summary: The Darkest Dragon NaLu, [OC'S] Melody-Marcus - natsu is feared throughout Fiore as the multi-dragon slayer eventually he meets the girl of his dreams and leads her to his guild but what will he do when everyone he talks to is afraid of him? (Natsu originally trained by acnologia at age 3, kills him, goes on and fakes innocence with metallicana, igneel next, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic and I'm kinda nervous. So please no hateful reviews because really, are we five here? Anyway feel free to leave comments as long as you don't trash my work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters (except for two OC's I will be adding)

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

Natsu woke up in his forest cabin, his home, the only place he felt truly calm. As he looked around his little cabin he felt a presence as though there was someone in his house. He relaxed when he saw that the presence belonged to Happy, a blue, flying, and talking cat, his only friend and the only person who didn't fear him. As he didn't feel like going anywhere yet he just went back to sleep and thought to himself _"I'll take a new job today back at the guild"_

 ** _Time Skip: 3 hours later_**

Later in the city of Magnolia not too far from the forest was a small blonde girl hurriedly looking for the Fairy Tail guild. Her name was Lucy and she was a celestial spirit mage. She was sure she would be accepted as soon as she found a sponsor. To join a guild you need someone who is in the guild to be your sponsor and sponsors only choose people who are strong and able to protect themselves. She was personally searching for the famous "Dragon" of Fairy Tail who was claimed to have the strongest influence in the guild other than the master. She was walking through the small city of Magnolia when suddenly...

"I am the Dragon. Hahaha all you ladies should stay with me as nothing is more powerful than me. Watch this: **Purple Flare** "

Lucy was going over when suddenly she saw fire in the sky. Now she never knew what type of magic the "Dragon" used but it made sense to be fire. So Lucy started running and when she turned the corner a man with dark hair and brown eyes who looked like a model was boasting in front of the Cardia Cathedral with a crowd of girls around him.

"Ha what a joke. You're so weak I don't even have to move and I could beat you up but I'll come down there to make it a fair fight for you"

Suddenly a pink haired boy with a black and white scarf appeared standing on the tip of the Cardia Cathedral. Then he disappeared only to reappear right in front of Lucy and she heard him say, under his breath, " **Sky Dragon: teleport** "

The pink haired boy suddenly looked tired as if that technique used a lot of magic power. Still he didn't move a single muscle in his body.

"Agh making fun of me will be your last mistake."

"Prove it. I think you don't have the power."

"I'll show you power **Red Flame Destruction** "

Suddenly the pink haired boy was covered in flames but still he didn't move. Suddenly a sucking sound was heard. Quickly all the flames came together into one point and went into the pink haired boy's mouth.

"Oh that was a puny meal"

"W-w-what?!"

Everyone in the area visibly jumped as they were really surprised. No one expected him to eat the fire.

"Yep. That's my Natsu for you"

Suddenly Lucy turned around and saw a blue cat just flying in the air and talking.

"D-d-did you just talk"

"Aye. My name's happy and over there is my friend Natsu"

Lucy looked back towards the Cathedral where a fight had broken out. The fight consisted mostly of "Dragon" shooting fire at Natsu and he kept eating it. Finally it seemed as though Natsu was ready for something because he went on the attack.

" **White Dragon: roar** "

As it hit the man fighting Natsu Happy suddenly shouted.

"Oh I remember now that man is named Bora from the Qautro Cerberus guild though he is on probation right now for using illegal magic."

"Oh so he's an illegal Mage huh? Good that means I won't hold back."

Natsu screamed as suddenly an arrow pierced his forearm. He grabbed it and ripped it out and blood was pouring from the wound. He turned and saw Bora putting away a bow and arrow. Natsu suddenly seemed ready to end the battle and suddenly his entire body was covered in darkness.

 **"Chaos Dragon Secret Arts: Apocalypse Tornado"**

As soon as Bora was hit Natsu struggled to limp up to him and whispered something after he finished a purple and blue light streamed out of Bora's body and into Natsu's mouth. After it was finished Natsu looked refreshed and Bora struggled to breathe for a few seconds and his body was collapsing in on itself and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he stopped breathing.

"Hah that'll show you never to underestimate a true dragon"

Natsu then turned to Lucy.

"Hey you want to join Fairy Tail, right"

"Hey wait how did you know that?"

"I was trained by psychics to read minds whenever I want"

Lucy was speechless, she didn't know what to say, this guy had just killed a wizard in front of her and then read her mind.

"Hello? Blondie are you in there?"

He said as he tapped her head.

"I said if you want to join Fairy Tail follow me and I'll let you join because I am the dragon"

He looked like he was blushing slightly but it had gotten dark out and Lucy couldn't really tell so she made a decision that changed her life.

"OK lead the way"

* * *

Thanks for reading by the way I just wanted to let everyone know these chapters will be updated whenever inspiration hits me as i am still in school don't expect like a chapter a week or something like that.


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys I just wanted everyone to know that I will be continuing the story I have just had a lot going on in my life so ill probably be updating within the next month thanks for the patience


End file.
